Like A Breadcrumb Trail
by the-stars-are-shining
Summary: Momoko and Izzy  Koushiro  have been friends 4 years now, but they've recently began to feel more for each other. Set near the end of Digimon 02. . . IzzyxOC I apologize for my suckish summary
1. Chapter 1

It was a late May morning when Izzy rang the doorbell to the Hoshizora's apartment. The sun was shining brightly that Sunday morning and you could hear the traffic below. Momoko answered the door, squinting a little in the sunlight .

"Oh! Izzy," she said, a little surprised. "Um, You're here earlier than usual, what's up?"

"Mom wanted me out of the house today but Tai's not up yet so I thought you would be," he said, running his hands through his red hair. He felt his laptop grow slippery in his hand as he started to sweat.

"Oh well c'mon in then," she opened the door "I woke up a little bit ago too so I'm not really dressed yet," she said sheepishly. She had on a pair of sweatpants and an old white V-neck, which seemed unusual for a girl who lived in dresses and skirts.

"No one else is up yet, so I'm making some breakfast. Do you want some pancakes?" she motioned to the stove where they were cooking. Izzy started to salivate at the smell and gave in to her offer.

They sat down at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast in silence for a little while.

"Carla called last night, she wanted me to go with her and a few other dig destined to the pool later," Momo said, spearing a pancake with her fork. "You wanna come with?"

"Um, well I'm not the best swimmer," Izzy said bashfully.

"Nonsense, it's a nice day and the water will feel nice!" Momo waved her fork around. "Besides, they're will be tons on girls in swim suits for you look gawk at" she winked. Izzy stammered for a little bit, growing redder and redder.

"Momoko!" she squeaked "I-I'd never-"

"oh, Izzy. You're so serious sometimes," she said getting up to wash her dish "Now finish your food so we can all the other up,".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fifteen minutes later, Izzy was in the lobby of the apartment building waiting for Momoko, Tai and Kari to come down. He had run back up to his apartment to grab some things and was now tapping away on his laptop, getting some schoolwork done while waiting.

The elevator dinged and Momoko stepped out. She had on her signature dress/cardigan outfit with flip-flops.

"Tai and Kari will be down in a bit," she informed her friend, plopping down next to him.

"Ok," He said, "Hey, why did you just wear your sweatpants to the pool? Won't your dress get all dirty?"

"I could never wear sweats out in public," She said with a funny grin, "I'd feel so sloppy, I hate it when girls do that. Besides, I like my dresses they make me feel pretty," she smiled cutely.

"oh, you'd look fine" Izzy smiled reassuringly, "Besides, you'd look pretty if you wore a garbage bag,"

Wait. Did he just say that out loud?

He looked over at his friend, who was turning a little pink and was giving him that "did you really just say that?" stare.

'Yep,' He though 'I just said that out loud. Kill me now,'

"Thanks Iz, " she said quietly. The elevator bell dinged again and an annoyed-looking Kari and a tired-looking Tai stepped out.

"Sorry we're late," Kari said, "Tai here overslept,"

"GOD! I said I was sorry! So I stayed up late last night to play a few video games, Is that really such a crime?" Tai complained

The three just rolled their eyes are got up, "Lets just go before Tai here falls asleep on us," Momoko said, leading the group out of the air-conditioned lobby and into the hot and sunny outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

The pool wasn't that crowded for a Sunday afternoon. A few younger couples, a pack of teenagers and a couple families and a particularly amusing obese woman who had thought that wearing a bikini was a good idea.

"Hey! Over here!" Sora called to the group from under a shady tree in the corner of the pool area. It would seem that what was once just a few of the digi-destined, turned into the whole gang. Matt was talking to Sora and Carla while TK and Davis were in the pool with Ken holding contests to see who was the fastest while Yolei and Cody judged.

"Damn, you got tan Sora, " Momo commented while setting her bag down.

"Thanks, it's all that tennis," she smiled. "You should be by now too huh Momo? All that swimming I mean,"

"I should but the outdoor pool is broken, something to do with the ventilation system, so we're indoors until further notice." Momoko explained "So I'm stuck being my pasty white self" She made a face and the two laughed.

'She doesn't look that bad pale,' Izzy thought to himself as he sat down at the base of the tree. ' Tanning is bad for you anyways,' he looked down at his own skin color. It was maybe a tad darker than hers, but definitely not as dark as Tai's (who play's soccer non-stop). 'Maybe she likes tan guys though. . .'

"Momoko, hurry up!" Carla called, running and jumping into the pool "CANNONBALL" she screamed, interrupting Davis' near win against TK.

"DAMMIT CARLA!" Davis screamed as TK reached the other end of the pool.

Momoko laughed and slipped off her dress and cardigan, folding them and placing them in her bag. She was wearing a purple bandeau with white polka dots with a matching bikini bottom. She swirled her hair up into a bun as she talked to Izzy.

"You gonna come in or gawk?" she winked at her friend.

He blushed "I'm not gonna gawk, I'll come in later though, " he rolled his eyes and smiled to conceal his blushing.

"Redheads blush so easily" she teased, as she ran off and dove into the pool.

Izzy watched his friends frolic in the pool for an hour or so, playing games like Sharks and Minnows and holding races and breath-holding contests. He watched Momoko laugh and splash Yolei with the chlorinated water that she practically lived in.

Eventually, Momo got out and came back over to where Izzy was sitting. "Come on in," she said drying off. "The water's nice and cold and you've been staring at that screen for too long," she closed his laptop.

Matt came up behind her and put his over shirt back on as she grabbed her towel to dry off his hair.

"For someone who can swim that fast, you sure can't hold your breath," Matt teased.

"Shut it," she laughed. She saw a shadow fall on Izzy's face and she turned around. Three older boys had gathered behind her.

"Hey there" one grinned "You wanna come chill with us for a while?" The one closest to her said. He had spiked hair, the kind that douchy guys had, and aviator sunglasses.

"Um, no thanks," she backed up to stand by Matt

"Aw, c'mon, you 're cute, we're hot, it'll work out," another guy said, this one with so much gel in his hair that it looked shiny. "We'll go buy you a drink or something,"

"I said no thanks, " she said in a firmer voice. Izzy hadn't heard her use that tone in a while. It was usually produced out of a combination of annoyance and fear. He closed his laptop and sttod on the other side of her.

"What? You'd rather hang out with these losers?" Aviator-douche asked. "Come and hang with the big boys," he stepped closer, and Momo held her ground

"Again, I said no thank you," She said in an ever tighter voice. "And these 'losers' are my friends,"

"I don't take kindly to rejection," the boy took another step closer, grabbing her wrist "Now come with us and you'll have a good time,"

Momoko shook herself free and took a step back "Excuse me!" she said loudly, attracting the attention of the couple and the family nearby, "I don't take kindly to you coming over here, insulting my friends and then touching me when I'm clearly not interested," She picked up her beach bag and started to walk to the gates "C'mon guys lets go,"

"Damn, look at that scar on her back!" Hair gel said as they walked away, "Freakin' disgusting!"

"You're right man," the third guy said, "Forget her, she's damaged goods!"

Momoko picked up her walking pace and got out of the pool area as fast as her legs could carry her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's note: Hey there (: so I made a mistake in the first chapter. . . In the first part of the chapter, Izzy and Momoko are talking and I accidently added an "s" to something

("Momoko!" she squeaked "I-I'd never-") it's supposed to be "he said"

so yea. . . . hope your enjoying the story

feedback is appreciated (:


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't listen to those jerks" Matt said to Momoko as they sat on a park bench outside of an ice cream shop "They're just mad cuz they thought you'd be easy,". He was trying to cheer his friend up after the events that had occurred. Some guys were trying to ask her out and eventually gave up after she told them no like 5 times. They made some uncalled for comments about the huge scar in her back.

'I got it when I was 9' she'd told him 3 years ago a little while after they'd met. ' I was fooling around with some friends and I fell into the road and was run over. It hurt a lot and I was in the hospital for a month but I got better.' He remembered touching the scar once, it was a thick, jagged white line that ran from her right shoulder to her lower spine. 'Now all I have left to remember the accident is this ugly thing.'

Izzy came walking towards the two with some ice cream cones. It was his idea to stop at this place (which Matt found out was Izzy's and Momo's favorite ice cream shop). The red head passed out the frozen treats and waved away the money the two offered him. Matt accepted his coffee ice cream and Momoko quietly munched on her vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles ("her favorite" Izzy explained quietly). Izzy himself had a cone of lemon sherbet that was beginning to melt in the heat. The trio ate in silence until Momoko finally spoke up

"Am I damaged goods?" she asked quietly.

"What? Momo how could you think that?" Matt exclaimed, saddened that his friend had taken the words to heart.

"I have this disgusting scar on my back that I constantly have to keep hidden and then every time I get confident enough to just not care about it someone has to comment on it and make me feel horrible again." she said in a tight voice, like she was trying to keep from crying.

"Momoko if they care about the scar they're not worth it, " Izzy tried to reason with her.

"Easy for you to say," she said crunching the cone of her ice cream "You don't have a disgusting scar on your back that you can't get rid of,"

""Hey, I like your scar," Izzy frowned, reaching for her back and running his fingers along where it was hiding under her cardigan "It looks cool,". Momo shook her friends hand away and got up.

"I've got some stuff to take care of, I'll see you guys later," she turned to Izzy and gave a weak smile "Thanks for the ice cream Iz," and then she ran off out of the park. Izzy was about to get up to follow her when matt reached his hand over and stopped him.

"Give her a little time to cool off," he said "Then go see her later to make sure she's alright,"

"Me?" Izzy exclaimed, going a little red in the face "Why me?"

"Because you're her best friend and because you live closest. I'd do it but I'm at my mom's tonight which is across town," he said plainly "And because you've had a secret crush on her for a couple months,"

Izzy choked on his cone and coughed a little. "What? No I don't where'd you hear-"

"Save it bro, Tai told me and it's actually pretty obvious," Matt tried not to smile too much at Izzy's reaction. "Just go and check on her later, I'm sure you're as worried as I am about her," and he got up and left a flustered Izzy alone on the bench

It was around 7 pm when Izzy showed up at the Hoshizora's door for the second time that day. He rang the doorbell and heard the patter of someone running to the door inside

"Who's there?" He heard Momo ask from the other side of the door

"It's me,"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Izzy started to worry a little.

"Oh. Um, one second Iz, the doors unlocked let yourself in," he heard her running off "I'll be right back!"

He let himself in and was immediately greeted with the overpowering stench of her perfume ("Let Them Eat Cake" by Tokyo Milk, he recalled).

"Momo are you ok?" he called out into the house. Judging by the lack of responses, he assumed her parents and brothers weren't home yet.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me," she said in a cheery voice. He followed it into the bathroom and saw Momoko standing over the sink, throwing a box into the trash can

"Hey Izzy," She said in her cheery voice

He looked at his friend and let out a squeak. Momoko looked the same from the toes up to the shoulders but then something changed.

"Y-your hair!" he exclaimed, "It's. . . . it's. . . . . BLOND!" Her beautiful dark brown hair was gone, it was now a honey color. She just let out a giggle.

"Do you like it? I did it this afternoon, " she said shyly, blushing a little. Izzy didn't know what to say to her. All he knew is that when Matt saw this he was going to KILL him.

"Um. . . Um. . . . Why the change?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I thought about what those guys said, " She started. Then something inside of him clicked.

'Those guys again,' he thought, clenching his teeth

"And they're right. I'm not really the best looking girl around here,"

'Lies' he thought

"So I remembered what Mimi did a few years ago when she dyed her hair. I remembered how boys started lining up to ask her out," she laughed, but Izzy didn't see what was so funny.

"Momoko," he said in a controlled voice, " Did you really just change your hair to get _boys_ to _like you_?"

She gave him a surprised look.

"I guess you could say that, why?"

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow

"How many times do I have to tell you this? You were _perfect _the way you were," she blushed at his statement.

"That's flattering Izzy, but that's a ridiculous claim to make," He let out a frustrated groan . "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this, it's just hair!" she continued, growing angry.

"You're being ridiculous, Momo!" He finally yelled at her, making her flinch a little. It occurred to him that he'd never yelled at her before. He started to feel sorry.

"Oh yea?" Momo challenged, her stance getting more tense as she tossed her honey blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yea! You're letting these two jerks who you didn't even know effect your decisions! Now stop caring so much about what others think of you and just do what YOU think is right!" he yelled again. He felt horrible but couldn't, stop himself. Someone had to tell her. Momo was quiet for a minute or so, her lips were pierced together and her eyes grew more and more intense as the seconds grew. Finally she spoke.

"Izzy," she said in a tone so controlled and quiet it was frightening "Go,"

"What?"

"Get out!" she said in a louder tone, throwing a tube of toothpaste at him. He ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him, half regretting his actions. He paused a minute at the door, contemplating going back to talk to her but instead pulled out his cell phone.

"Tai?" he asked "Yea, it's me. Listen, do you think I could spend the night at your place? There's a problem,".


	4. Chapter 4

"She did what now?" Tai asked, his voice squeaking in a way similar to what Izzy had done earlier.

"She dyed it blond," Izzy was sitting on Tai's bed, running his fingers through his red hair. "She said she thought it'd make her look more attractive,".

"Thats crazy," Tai said, flopping down beside his friend.

"Thats pretty much what I told her," Izzy said, shaking his head in agreement.

"Then what happened?"

"She kicked me out of her house, she threw a tube of toothpaste at me,"

"Momoko? We're talking about Momoko Hoshizora here?" Tai asked, this situation should've been horrible for him too. 'I mean, Izzy's been in love with her for, like, ever,' he thought. 'But toothpaste? C'mon!' he stiffled a smile. "Thats pretty messed up, man," Tai patted his friends back.

"I know," Izzy groaned, picking up a pillow and shoving his face into it.

"You must've really upset her, "

"I did,"

"You must've told her something really douchy,"

"I know Tai, shut up! You're making me feel even worse!"

"Sorry, I'm just sayin' you must've been a real dick to her-"

"SHUT UP PLEASE!"

...

Two weeks later and Momo still wasn't talking to Izzy. At all. Which was very hard considering they had class together for pretty much the whole day. Everyone raved over her new hair color, Sora kept touching it and telling her that she wishes she could dye her hair too. The other digi-destined members loved it too. . . except Matt.

"I thought you were supposed to check on her!" he hissed to his friend after cornering him away from the group

"I did! She'd already dyed it when I did!"

"Well, tell her to fix it! You're her best friend!"

"She won't talk to me!" Izzy yelled "She's been avoiding me!"

Matt let go of Izzy's blazer.

"She's not talking to you?"

"Yes. I believe that is what I said, " Izzy brushed the wrinkles out of his jacket. "She's mad at me becuase I told her that dying her hair was stupid because she was perfect how she was,"

"You told her that?" Matt stared at the redhead in dismay. Izzy was kind of confused now.

"Yea. . . is there a problem? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, nothing nevermind," Matt ran his hand through his blond hair and started to walk off. "She'll get over it soon though, bro. Don't sweat it,"

...

Another two weeks past by and Momoko was not over it. She had now dyed her hair to be a platinum blond color, which Izzy figured was done out of sheer spite towards him. The worst part was that it actually looked pretty good on her (he noted bitterly). The second-to-worst part was that she was right about it attracting the attention of boys. In the last month, two boys thats didn't acknowledge her existence pre-blond were now fawning over her. four boys had offered to carry her books around for her (which she politefully declined) and three boys asked her on dates (she declined all three, to Izzy's surprise).

He was typing in the computer lab after school when he heard voices at the end of the hallway that sounded familiar. He peaked his head out of the room to see an upperclassman talking to a wet Momoko (probably just got out of swim practice) as they walked down the hall. Rather, she was walking ahead of him with an annoyed look on her face with the boy following to her and trying to talk to her.

"-with me sometime this weekend?" The boy was asking, trying to keep up with her pace.

"Sorry but I'm busy," she said, not looking at him

"Then maybe next week sometime?"

"Sorry, no"

"Well why not?" he asked, looking hurt

"I just don't want to Akira, I'm sorry," she slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk ahead. He grabbed her by the shoulder.

"That's not a good enough answer," he said in a startling voice.

"Fine. You want an answer? You're not smart enough for me," she said, her blunt nature comming out.

'Damn,' Izzy thought 'That's harsh,'

"So you like then smart boys huh?" Akira asked in a menacing voice. "Is that why you're always hanging out with that Izumi kid? You two an item?"

"Yes and no, we're not an item," Izzy was hurt by how easily these words came out of his friend's (and crush's) mouth.

"Then go out with me!"

"No."

"I'm _not_ taking no for an answer Momoko," He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're gonna have to, because that's my answer," she turned around to walk away again.

"Bitch!" Akira raised his hand as if he was going to hit her.

'No!' Izzy thought, he grabbed a broken keyboard off the table and ran out into the hallway. It was a good thing that the two were facing away from him, he'd never be able to take Akira head-on (he was, like, Five-seven. Akira was probably six-foot). Just as Akira was about to strike Momoko, Izzy smashed the keyboard into his back.

"Ow! What the-" Akira didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because as he turned around to see who hit him, Izzy smacked his across the face with the board.

"Izzy!" Momo exclaimed, surprised to see that her friend was there.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again," Izzy hissed at him, holding the keyboard like a bat.

"Or what? You gonna get your little nerd buddies after me? I'll take you down!" Akira taunted. Izzy wished at that moment that he looked a little more intimidating like Tai or Matt. they'd be able to get this guy to back down. But before he could respond, Momoko kicked Akira in the crotch and sent him to the floor in the middle of the hall.

"Don't threaten my friends," She said firmly, stepping over him to get to Izzy.

"You ok?" she asked, speaking to him for the first time in a month.

"Are you gonna start talking to me again?" he asked. She smiled and linked arms with him and started to walk down the hall (leaving a groaning Akira with a broken keyboard behind them).

"C'mon, lets go get ice cream,"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm really sorry for upsetting you Momo," Izzy apologized as they walked down the street. It was a nice day outside the high school, people were enjoying the summertime. Momo had changed out of her uniform after swim and instead had on her dress/ cardigan trademark outfit and Izzy had taken his blazer off.

"No, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you," She said back. "it was really unnecessary,"

"Well, we're both sorry so can we just forget about this?" Izzy said, Momo smiled and linked her arm around his.

"Already forgotten!" Izzy was a little surprised by her forwardness sometimes. They walked to 'their' Ice Cream shop and placed their usual orders. A vanilla soft serve with rainbow sprinkles for Momo and a lemon sherbet for Izzy.

"I'll pay," Momo took her wallet out of her school bag, but Izzy put his hands up.

"uh-uh, I am. The whole thing was my fault," he took out his wallet.

"No, I'm paying" she laughed "I insist,"

"Will you two please just decide," The cashier said in a bored tone, "you're holding up the line," The two looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll pay for yours and you'll pay for mine," Momo said, Izzy nodded in agreement and they handed the money to the cashier. They happily licked their ice creams as they walked out the door.

"So hows Tentamon?" She asked casually, as they walked in the direction of the park.

"He's well, how about Trilomon?"

"Fabulous, but kind of bummed about not seeing me as often since swim started to pick up," she shrugged, biting into the cone. Izzy chuckled as he finished off his ice cream.

"To tell the truth Iz. . . It was really hard to NOT talk to you," she said softer. "Whenever something happened, I'd take out my phone and immediately start to text you, and then realize we weren't talking"

Izzy blushed. He had been doing the exact same thing, not that he was going to admit that to her. He nodded instead.

"It kind of made me realize that I don't know what to do without you sometimes," She laughed softly. It took everything in him to not kiss her right there.

"So tell the truth Izzy, how do I look as a blonde?" Momo tossed her hair and batted her eyelids mockingly.

"Well, you don't make a bad blonde, but-" he paused

"But what?"

"I think you look prettier as a brunette," she blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I may dye it back then," she said quietly. There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked into the park. After a few minutes of just the sound of them walking and of birds chirping, Izzy spoke;

"Soooo, you like smart guys then?" Momoko did a face palm to hide her face.

"I should've known you'd heard that. I was hoping you hadn't" Izzy laughed at her reaction.

"I'll take that as a yes," Momoko rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Yes Izzy, I have a fatal attraction to Smart boys,"

"So any boys in mind then?" Izzy asked, nudging his friend, trying to not sound too desperate in his attempt to figure it out.

"One," she said simply, as they sat down beneath a big tree.

"Oh," he hadn't expected her to tell him that easily. "Who then?"

"I can't tell you," she blushed, "You'd never believe me,"

"Aw, c'mon~" He coaxed, putting his arm around her, "I'm your best friend aren't I?"

"That's precisely WHY I can't tell you Iz!" She whined, slouching out of his arm. The two sat in silence for a while, Izzy was a little stunned at how Momoko was responding to his actions and momoko was embarrassed that she whined.

"He goes to our school," she said finally "He's in our class,"

"Really?"

"Like I'm really gonna lie about that,"

Izzy brought out his laptop from his bag and opened up a Word Document, immediately typing out all of the male classmates in their year.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her cheek pressing into his shoulder in an attempt to see.

"Figuring this out,"

"You have no life Izumi," she said incredulously

"And you have a crush that I want to know about," she stuck her tongue out at him. From the corner of his eye he could see that it had turned multicolored because of the sprinkles.

"Well I say that we make this fair," she said "You have to make a list of the girls too!" Izzy blushed and started to stammer.

"Um, but, I, um, I-I thought you said he? Y-you said he, right?" Momoko rolled her eyes but blushed a little too

"Yes, I said he, Izzy. You didn't let me finish,"

"I mean, cuz it would be great if you liked girls. I mean it's great that you don't but I'd have no problem if you did. I'm not judging or anything," he said quickly, turning more and more red. Momo just gave him an un-amused look.

"Again, let me finish." Izzy just nodded, wanting to keep his mouth shut to prevent further damage. " As I was saying, I want you to write all the girls down too cuz I want to know who you like,"

"Oh." Izzy said, feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions. He typed out All the girls names too and they examined them.

"Here, if you give me a clue I'll give you one," Momo said, "It'll be like a breadcrumb trail to find who likes who," Izzy contemplated the idea

"And we can give a new one each week to help narrow down the choices, until we find them,"

"Good idea," Momo said, "Now. . . You already have my clue so whats yours?"

"What's your clue again?"

"Smart boys Iz, smart boys," she poked his cheek "You're such a space case sometimes," he stuck his tongue out at her this time and tried to think of one for her.

"She's on a sports team," he said finally.

"good, now let me see your lists," she kept her cheek on his shoulder but wove her arms around his waist and onto the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly alarmed

"Chill, I want to see the names," she said, scrolling down the list. "We can take these three girls off the list. None are involved in sports," Izzy grew more comfortable with the position and looked at the list too.

"And we can take Satoshi off the boy's side," she continued "If he we're any dumber we'd have to water him twice a day," Izzy rolled his eyes but smiled. She had such a weird sense of humor.

"Jiro too then?" he asked. Momo nodded and his name disappeared from the list too.

"I think I'm gonna find out first," she said teasingly. "I have a way with this kind of stuff,"

'Oh, I wouldn't be too sure,' he thought, narrowing down the list in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Tai and Matt were hanging out after school a few days later.

"So Momo and Izzy are together again," Tai informed his friend

"Together? Like, together together?" Matt looked a little alarmed

"Please! Like that's ever gonna happen," Tai opened up a can of soda , "Izzy's too afraid to tell her he likes her. Thinks it'll 'ruin their friendship'" he did air quotes and Matt just rolled his eyes..

"It's the same with Momo, she's too stubborn to admit that she likes Izzy to me even though it's pretty obvious," Tai laughed and he signed "Young love,"

"It'll be young nerd love though, he'll whisper sweet html coding into her ear," Matt gagged on his soda and the two died of laughter.

"You're a horrible person, Tai," matt said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Shut up, you know I'm right." Matt chuckled at his friend's cockiness

"I guess so,".

...

"Is it Miwa?" Momoko asked Izzy. They were in the last day of their gym swim unit. The coach let them off the hook on an actual lesson since it was so nice out. "She's a nice girl, and she plays tennis with Sora,"

Izzy rolled his eyes. Miwa was a nice girl, pretty too. But a little too vapid and ditsy for his liking. " No, Momoko, how about Morie for you?" They had been going back and forth like this for the whole day, with no avail on either side.

"The jockstap? I don't think he has enough brain cells after football season to be able to even solve 2+2," Izzy laughed (partially out of relief that there was another to cross off his list and partially at the irony. She was still blonde, and the blonde jokes had started to kick in during class,).

Suddenly, Momo was pushed into the pool with a giant splash. She resurfaced and looked around angrily to find her attacker. Izzy turned around to see a girl standing where Momo was sitting at the edge of the pool with a haughty look on her face.

"What the hell was that for?" Momo said angrily at Yoko Morikawa, the queen-bee of their class.

"oops, sorry Momoko. I thought I saw this giant ugly bug on your back. But then I realized it wasn't a bug," she smirked. Momoko looked horrified for a moment, trying to hide her scar somehow. But then she just look angry and got out of the pool, stepping closer to Yoko.

"At least I don't have to hide behind 3 centimeters of makeup everyday," she spat back. And before Yoko could ask her what she meant, Momo shoved her into the pool. Yoko let out a high-pitched scream as she landed with a splash. She resurfaced with makeup running off her face, leaving her looking plain underneath.

"Ugh!" she shrieked "Momoko you're going to pay for that!" Momoko just blew her a kiss and grabbed her towel.

"C'mon Izzy, class is over anyways," they went to go change, leaving their very stunned classmates behind.

...

A week later the two were sitting in tizzy's bedroom, both holding a slip of paper in their hands.

"Ready to trade clues?" He asked, she nodded and thrust her palm forward. He took the clue out of her hand and she took his. They opened and read their paper's in silence.

'_He has dark-colored eyes_,' she'd written in her tiny handwriting.

"Momo, that's not fair!" Izzy complained, "We're Japanese, everyone has dark eyes!"

"Yamato doesn't" she reasoned, folding up her clue and shoving it in her cardigan pocket.

"Yamato isn't in out class," he said dryly.

"Well, I don't mean any dark eyes," she said "I mean intensely dark eyes. The kind that you can get lost in, because they go on forever," her eyes bore into his more deeply with eyes word. He gulped and felt himself begin to blush.

"Kids, can I get you anything? I made some tea," Mrs. Izumi called from the other side of the door.

"Yes please! Here, I'll help you," Momo called, getting up from the bed and walking out the door, leaving Izzy alone to try to make sense of what she just said.


	7. Chapter 7

The new digi destined were back on their job of defending the world a few days later and were whisked back into the digital world. In the meantime, Momoko and her best girl-friend Carla were lounging around in her room.

Momoko and Carla had known each other just slightly longer than they had known the other digi destined.

They were good friends despite being near polar opposites. Carla was tall for most Japanese girls, measuring around five foot eight and had an athletic build from playing so much soccer. She was a year older than Momoko, but they didn't let that hinder their friendship. She had light brown hair and pretty blue eyes; not that Carla cared. She was a tomboy who'd rather be outside (Unlike Momo, who liked being inside most of the time).

"He's pretty dense that Izzy is," Carla said as they sat on Momoko's bed, playing with their digimon. "He has, like, the darkest eyes I know,"

"I know right?" Momoko said, hugging Trilomon to her chest.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Houndramon (Carla's digimon) said in an annoyed voice. It was partially from his severe attitude problem and partially from Carla playing around with his ears. Momoko blushed at his question.

"Because if he doesn't like me back then our friendship would be ruined," Trilomon nodded his head in agreement.

"It would become quite the awkward situation," he said, making Houndramon roll his eyes.

"Well _someone_ better fess up because all your flirting is making me sick," Carla made a gagging motion and Momoko laughed.

"Oh? And what about you and Tai? Yea that's right, I saw you two on the soccer field yesterday," Carla blushed when she realized she'd been caught by her friend.

"We were just being friendly," She defended weakly.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Car," Momo said, earning her a punch in the arm from her vaguely flustered friend.

….

"The attacks have been getting more frequent," Yolei explained to the rest of the dig destined. They had all piled into the high school computer lab for a meeting. "This was the third one this month,"

"Something bad is gonna happen soon, I can feel it," Davis added in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"Sorry I'm late!" Momo exclaimed, bursting into the computer lab, "Coach held me after practice to work on my stroke,". The rest of the group looked at her, slightly unamused.

"What happened to the pass code that you and Izzy were so keen on?" TK asked.

"Oh yea, um, Prodigious!" she exclaimed, setting her bag down and closing the door. The group just rolled their eyes and groaned.

"As I was saying, I keep feeling like something bad is gonna happen soon," Davis continued

"I'm afraid soon is closer than you think Davis," Izzy said, turning his computer around to show everyone.

"Control spires are popping up all over Earth!"

"No way! How is that possible?" Tai exclaimed

"I don't know, but they're everywhere!" Izzy said pointing to the screen.

"France, Australia, America, Mexico, Russia," Momo listed as she observed the screen.

"I can't get exact locations but I can get the cities closest to where they are," Izzy turned his computer back around and began to type vigorously .

"We have got to get rid of those," Yolei said. "There's not telling what they could do,"

"I'm with Yolei on this one," Sora agreed "But we're going too,"

"That's right, it's too dangerous for you guys to go alone," Tai said, stepping up.

"I'll go with Ken," Matt mussed up the younger boy's hair.

"I'll accompany Cody," Joe said

"I call Yolei!" Sora smiled at her younger counterpart.

"I haven't heard from Davis much, so I'll take him," Mimi said over Sora's cell phone. Davis looked slightly disappointed . "Don't worry there's tons of cute girls over here," she added, sensing his dissatisfaction.

"I'll go with Izzy!" Kari called, running over to the redhead. Tai silently glared at his sister. He'd wanted to set Momo up with him.

"Then I'll go with TK and Momo and Carla can go together," he said in a slightly gruff tone.

"Well that was a relatively quick pair up," Matt said triumphantly, "Now lets move out folks! I call that spire in Mexico!"

….

A few hours later, Momoko and Carla were on a plane to London. Carla was sound asleep but Momo couldn't help but stay awake. She was too busy calculating the whereabouts of the spire. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she opened up the text message.

'_Hey, you awake?_' Izzy asked.

'_Yea, can't sleep on planes, hows the spire search going?_' she texted back

'_Good, we found some dig destined in Hong Kong and in India, It's pretty funny watching the Hong Kong ones fight over who gets Kari_'

'_Lol that's cool, what are the guys like?_'

'_Kinda obsessive but the dig destined from India is a girl named Mina. She's nice (:'_

Momoko felt jealousy begin to bubble in her chest.

'Well then' she thought.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at the airport soon. So please buckle up and I hope you've enjoyed your flight with us," the captain announced.

"What'd I miss," Carla asked sleepily

"Nothing," Momoko said, turning around to stare out the window. 'Stupid Izzy,'

…_.._

On the other side of the world, Izzy was awaiting a text message back from Momoko. He realized that they were in the middle of an important battle and that he shouldn't be worrying about it now but he couldn't help it.

'Why hasn't she answered back?' he thought.

"Izzy! Heads up!" Kari called as a piece of the spire headed in the direction of his and Kabuterimon.

"Whoa!' he exclaimed, dodging it and slipping his phone into his pocket. As much as it pained him to think it, Momoko would have to wait.

...

Author's note: Hello readers! I'm surprised I made it this far, seeing as this is my first fanfiction.

I'd appreciate your feedback on the story because I'd like to know how I'm doing please!

And apologies for the spelling errors I've made so far in the story, I'll fix them soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Carla! Hurry up!" Momo called to her friend as they walked out of the airport terminal.

"I'm coming!" she whined, shuffling behind her friend "You move quickly for someone who didn't sleep the whole plane flight,"

"We have a world to save, I'm not too worried about sleep," Momo grumbled, trying to adjust her skirt and cardigan. She was probably the only girl who stills dresses up while traveling. Really, Momoko despised people who didn't make any effort to looks nice. She scoffed as people around her walked around in sweatpants and yoga pants.

Carla, dressed in jeans and a "soccer club" sweatshirt scuffled over to her friend, with her backpack just about dragging on the floor behind her.

"Well Tai and Matt said that they already destroyed their spires so I think a nap wouldn't destroy the world just yet," Momo just rolled her eyes at her friends laziness and kept walking ahead, and out onto the streets of London.

She missed London, when her family lived in England, her mom would sometimes take her on trips to the capital on weekends. They lived an hour away in Brighton, right by the sea. Momoko took a deep breath of the fresh air after being cooped up in the plane for hours. The girls took a cab into the city and she asked the driver (in English) to take them to a café that she remembered from her childhood. She paid the man in pounds that she had converted at the airport and the girls walked into the café.

"I'm surprised that its still here actually," Momo said, eyeing her surroundings. The café hadn't changed much, the walls were still painted the same cream color, and the chairs were the same wooden ones. They walked up to the counter.

"May I have an Earl Grey with honey please, and no milk," she said in English to the woman at the counter. She asked Carla quickly in Japanese what she wanted, reading her the menu. "And a hot chocolate for my friend here,"

"Sure thing miss," the woman said, smiling. They moved out of line to the area that you pick up your drinks at and they started talking in Japanese about possible places that the spire could be at as a group of boys came over all laughing. The boys noticed that the girls stopped talking amongst themselves and one spoke to them.

"Hullo, terrible sorry if I disturbed your conversation," he said. He had chocolate brown hair and pretty green eyes.

"It's perfectly fine," Momoko said in a clipped tone, replying in English.

"Oh, I was afraid you wouldn't speak English," The boy laughed and his friends laughed nervously with him, they had obviously been wondering the same thing.

"We speak the language," she pointed to her friend who waved.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The boy asked and Momo shook her head.

"Japan, we're here on. . .business," she was careful with her word choice.

"Oh, well does it have anything to do with this digivice here?" he asked, pointing to the device on the strap of her tote bag. She gasped. "Don't worry, were dig destined too, I'm assuming your friend here is also one," he extended his hand to her.

"I'm Momoko," she said

"Robbie, nice to meet you Momoko," he flashed a charming smile and she blushed.

"Carla," her friend butted in to shake the guys hand, Momo couldn't really blame her though, the guy was handsome.

"These are me mates, James and Oliver," Robbie said, pointing to the two boys behind him. James had messy red hair, lots of freckles and a wide mouth that was twisted into a permanent mischievous grin and Oliver was a tall brunette with pretty dark eyes and pale skin. They waved and grabbed their drink orders, Momoko and Carla did the same and they went to go sit down at a tale to "talk business,".

…

Two hours later, they had managed to make a map of London and all the possible places a spire could have popped up. After checking Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, and the Tower of London, they found it at Parliament. Thankfully, there weren't too many witnesses around as they called out their had first tried to attack the spire as separate forces, Houndramon, Trilomon and the boy's digimon using individual attacks.

"It's not working!" Carla called to Momoko.

"I can see that genius!" she yelled back.

"Call Izzy! He'll know what to do!"

"Who's Izzy?" Robbie asked from beside Momoko. She blushed and stared indignantly at her friend.

"A boy we know," she said slightly huffy "And you call him Carla!"

"But I don't have his number! And you're better at planning over the phone than me!" Momoko rolled her eyes and threw her cell at Carla.

"Just call him! I don't feel like talking to him!" Carla looked perplexed, but she followed Momoko's orders and scrolled through her contacts to find him.

"Yea, hi Izzy. It's Carla," she said, switching to Japanese "Mhm, yea we're trying to destroy it right now. We're at Palement,"

"Parliament!" Momoko yelled and Carla stuck out her tongue.

"We can't destroy it- what? Oh! That's a good idea! Thanks Izzy, bye!" she hung up and tossed the phone back to Momo.

"He says to digivolve our digimon together!"

"Brilliant!" James called, "We can do that!"

"Trilomon!"

"Houndramon!"

"Mega-digivolve to-" Carla's and Momoko's digimon called out " Victramon!" A fierce-looking armored dog appeared.

"Acrocannon!" Victramon yelled, emmiting a spiral of light aimed at the spire. It disintegrated and the pieces hit the water of the river with soft thuds.

"Cor!" Oliver called, looking in awe. Their digimon un-evolved and went back into the digital world.

"So is it too late for us to take you ladies for dinner?" Robbie asked, focusing his stunning eyes on Momoko.

"I don't believe so," she smiled, turning off her cell phone after sending Izzy a quick text.

…..

Izzy received a text message from Momoko a little but after he received a phone call from Carla. He didn't really understand why it was Carla who was asking him on Momoko's phone when he could clearly hear her in the background but he was too focused on the contents of the message to contemplate.

"_Out to dinner with some nice British boys (: ttyl"_

_Izzy felt jealousy bubble inside of him, who were these boys? Did she know them? Were they older? Good looking? Tan? He let out a sigh and threw his phone down on the bed of his room._

"_Girls are frustrating" he said aloud to no one in particular._


	9. Chapter 9

After a lovely dinner with the boys, it was time for the girls to return to Japan. Their new friend accompanied them back to the airport and saw them off at the terminal. Momoko and Carla handed the flight attendant their tickets and were about to board when Robbie called Momoko's name. She turned around to face the Londoner jogging towards her.

"Yes?" she asked, perplexed at what he could want. She was surprised to have his hand cup her face and have his lips meet hers. She blushed as she heard Carla whistle in the background. She felt her face grow even warmer as they broke apart and she saw a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Listen, I don't know how you feel about long distance relationships, but call me sometime please?" he slipped a piece of paper into her pocket and jogged off "Have a safe trip!".

Momo stood dumbfounded for a few moments until she heard Carla laughing behind her. "Momo's got a boyfriiieeeennndddddd," she sang.

She turned bright red and punched Carla in the arm as they boarded the plane "For the sake of my sanity and your life, lets not mention this during the flight. Or it'll be a long one," she grumbled.

"Alright, lover girl," Carla made a kissy face and laughed as Momoko missed trying to punch her again.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Momoko called as she stepped into the doorway of her apartment.

"Hi Honey, how was your trip? You hungry? I'm making chicken tikka masala" Her mom called from the kitchen. Momo's stomach growled and she started to salivate, that was one of her favorites.

"I'll be there in a minute, lemme put my stuff away," she called, walking to her room. She noticed that the room across from hers had the door closed and the music blaring.

"Ryo?" she called, knocking loudly so he could hear her above the rock anthem. She opened the door and saw her brother sprawled out on his bed .

"Hey Momo," he said.

"Just home from university I see," she smirked, his room was already in total disarray and he couldn't have been home for more then a day.

"Yup, where were you? Hair is lighter I see"

" Yep and on official digidestined business, saving the world etcetera, etcetera," she smiled

"My little sister is Supergirl," Ryo smiled back, "Hey listen, your Izzy friend came by earlier, wanted to see if you were home yet, said something about a meeting at his place,"

"Oh, ok thanks Ryo,"

"no prob," he said, turning over in his bed to go back to listening to his music. Momo rolled her eyes and smiled and shut the door.

She walked into her own bedroom, a huge contrast from her older brother's. The walls were a light pink and were decorated with photos of her friends and her adventures. Everything was clean and neat and her purple laptop was resting peacefully on her bedside table. She collapsed on her bed and buried her head into the pillow.

"So freaking tired," she mumbled to no one in particular. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and a message flashed across the screen.;

"Meeting at my place if u didn't get the msg," Izzy had texted. She frowned at her phone and set it aside.

She was still trying to figure out what his last clue meant ;"Her hair is not natural,". She was assuming that meant the girl's hair color, which could be quite a few in the class. Mina was a honey blonde, Yumi who had those kickin' pink streaks and Yoko. . . Yoko had the chocolate brown hair which was most definitely not natural (not that anyone noticed, much to Momoko's annoyance). There were a few more but those were the most obvious girls. She touched her own hair absentmindedly.

_'We got into a fight over my hair,'_ she thought _'Our first real fight in the 4 years we've known each other,'_ she fished her compact mirror out of her purse and stared at her platinum locks.

_'Izzy said I looked prettier natural, maybe I'll dye it brown again soon,'_ after a few second of spacing out while pondering, she bolted upright and snapped the mirror shut.

"If he effing likes effing Yoko I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

Hello readers (if you're out there). Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with exams and such. Feedback would be greatly appreciated on this story, I'd like to know what you think of it :)


End file.
